Triple Green Shells
s from Mario Kart Wii.]]If you want to see the single variant of this Item, please click ''here.'' Triple Green Shells is a decent power-up obtainable from Item Boxes in Mario Kart Wii. Instead of single shot Green Shell, this Item gives you an extra two cowering Koopas to throw, which obviously can cause more damage along the racetrack. The range of places that usually receive this Item are at about 3rd through 5th. Usage Offense zipping through N64 Mario Raceway with Triple Green Shells.]]Pressing the Item button, whichever it is depending on your controller method, will instantly deploy the trio of Koopa shells around you, spread out evenly. In addition, they revolve around the player's vehicle. As with a regular Green Shells, tapping the Item button again will throw a shell in front of you, in order to hitopponent Karts/Bikes. It will travel in a straight path, and either ricochet off of walls up to five bounces, or, as hoped, score a hit on the river up ahead and knock them over (which so rarely happens, as aim, a skill that people lack, is needed...) While rotating whichever Green Shell that's closest to the front of the player's kart fires. This can be a problem, as they are not always lined up properly, so a shot may be fired a little sideways. To attack players who are trailing you, simply press the Item button (and press) backwards, and similarly to the front, the Green Shell closest to the rear will shoot. Although not as powerful as Triple Red Shells or Stars, Triple Green Shells still pack a lot of firepower. The added ammunition lets you have multiple chances at a target, and spray and pray IS an option now. It is only rivaled in number of shots by the Fire Flower, and Item introduced later in Mario Kart 7. The most preferred way of using Triple Green Shells, however, is as a battering ram. Because accuracy is still not so good, smashing into another player while surrounded by these circling shells is a whole lot easier. When opponents are in a close vicinity, simply driving right by their door side will send knock them over- and away from you. In this way, Triple Green Shells are kind of like a Star, but with shooting capabilities. Defense The constant revolution of the 3 Green Shells makes for an acceptable all-around shield from enemy Items. There's a few problems to using Triple Green Shells to block attacks with though; for one, the spaces in between the shells. Even though they are moving considerably fast, the gaps are slightly exposed, and stray Green and Red Shells, Bananas, and of course Fake Item Boxes will occasionally slip through. Plus, when you do destroy an Item, one of your Green Shells is gone as well, so an even BIGGER space is left. Especially with hostile Items coming from the rear, 2, let alone 1 shell isn't all to reliable. Sometimes, shooting backwards (almost certainly needs to be done with just one remaining Green Shell) may be in order to break an approaching Red Shell. And if it's not coming straight, then there's a really good chance you'll still get hit. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Trivia *This more powerful version of the Green Shell has been around since the second Mario Kart game, Mario Kart 64. **But only starting with Mario Kart: Double Dash!! were Triple Green Shells able to be launched from behind. Beforehand, the only option was straight ahead, even though a solitary Green Shell was capable of being fired anywhere. *In Battle Mode, Triple Green Shells are widely regarded as one of the most deadly Items- unlike Red Shells, they are liable to bounce around, and serve as a danger to everyone- even the shooter. *This was Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa's Special Item in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa with his friends as ammo. See Also *Green Shell *Triple Red Shells *Red Shell *Item Category:Special Items